


A Late Night Welcome

by Knightqueen



Series: One foot Behind the Other (Ficmix Series) [2]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST U2: Nathan Drake gets a sleepy welcome home. Nate/Elena</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Welcome

**Disclaimer:**   _Uncharted_  and all things related are property of Naughty Dog and Sony.

* * *

Nate is welcomed back home to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The only light on in their tiny living room is the one at Elena's desk, where she herself resides. Sitting on the edge of her desk is a steaming cup of coffee, a single lipstick smear the only indication that she's sipped, or attempted to sip, from the mug.

Shrugging his backpack off his shoulders, Nate tiptoes over to her work corner with the usual stealth he uses whenever he wants to sneak past security guards or mercenaries. He knows better than to wake her from a nap, the last time he did that, he earned himself a spot on a couch for week (like he was supposed to know she was trying to beat her power nap record), so he just removes the mug from off the edge of desk and takes a moment to admire her face.

It's the first time in months since he's seen her so relaxed in her sleep, Nate often wondered if Shambhala, Lazarevic and Flynn's stupid grenade bothered her more than she let on. She talked to him about it, sure, but Elena always seemed to be holding something back and always managed to skirt around the subject if someone interrupted their conversation(s). Leaning over, Nate kisses her cheek and turns the lamp off.

It's only a second later he began to wonder how he was going to get across the room without a light to guide him.


End file.
